


"Stay safe"

by LadyVictoriaDiana



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Relationship Reveal, The hours before battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21755959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVictoriaDiana/pseuds/LadyVictoriaDiana
Summary: Just minutes before the big battle, the Outlaws decide to give the heroes something to think about.
Relationships: Roy Harper/Koriand'r/Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 205





	"Stay safe"

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short and very old one-shot about how the outlaws might reveal their relationship to the heroes, which I decided to polish up a bit and release into this fandom. 
> 
> This is unbeta'd.

“Stay safe” 

Minutes before the battle, the Justice League and their allies readied themselves. Near the tight-knit group of heroes, right in front of the doors, stood Red Hood and his Outlaws, busy polishing guns, adding weapons and checking their armoury. They had arrived a short time before, about an hour after the time Batman had appointed. Ever since then, the Outlaws had kept to themselves and ignored all the silent stares and not so silent whispers directed at them.

“It’s time”, Batman rough voice said through the speakers. Some sighs could be heard echoing through the room, the danger of death more imminent than usual. Wally suddenly nudged Dick in the side, “Dude, look at that.”, and not so subtly pointed to the doors where the Outlaws stood.

Because of his not so quiet exclamation, every hero in the room turned to stare at where the Outlaws had huddled together, speaking softly amongst themselves. Suddenly (for the heroes, anyway) Kori grabbed Roy and kissed him firmly and passionately. Unperturbed by the woosh of air everyone let out, she moved a bit and gave Jason the same treatment. For a moment, there was total silence in the hall. Then the two men turned towards each other and kissed, too, just as passionately. “Stay safe!”, Jason murmured - audible only because of the shocked silence in the room. “Will do, Jaybird!”, and “I promise to do my best”, his teammates answered.

In total silence, Jason put on his helmet, Roy shouldered his quiver and Kori summoned her lasers. When the heroes looked into their faces now, they shuddered. There was nothing left from the warmth, love and worry that had been visible moments ago when they kissed. Now their eyes were cold and hard and one could clearly see why this team was feared by criminals around the world. “Let’s kill some aliens.” Red Hood smirked and shoved open the doors to the battlefield. “Hell, yes,” Arsenal answered and he and Starfire followed their leader into battle.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Any constructive criticism, other reviews or kudos will be cherished forever!


End file.
